deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaine
Kaine, also known as Scarlet Spider, is an anti-hero of Marvel Comics, and is a clone of Peter Parker. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * None Possible Opponents * Batman Beyond (DC Comics) * Juri Han (Street Fighter) * Rachnera Arachnera (Monster Musume) * Red Hood (DC Comics) * Superboy (DC Comics) Death Battle Info * Name : Kaine Parker * Alias : Scarlet Spider * Place of Operations: Houston, Texas *The second Scarlet Spider after Ben Reilly's death Equipment * Stealth Suit - Formerly used by Peter Parker. Modified by Madame Web, which allows him to turn invisible and be invulnerable to sonic attacks. Serves as his Scarlet Spider costume. Powers * Superhuman Strength: Like Peter Parker, Kaine possesses superhuman strength. Initially, his strength is different to Spider-Man's, and he could lift approximately 40 tons. Over time and further mutation, Kaine's physical strength has dramatically increased to the point of being able to lift up to 60 tons. He has proven to be able to beat the Rhino unconscious and hold his own against Peter Parker, Ben Reilly, and Spidercide at the same time. Following his reset of powers from being cured of his degeneration, along with embracing the Other, it is assumed his strength level is roughly around Class 25,64 compared to when Peter had joined with the Other. When fully transformed into the Other, Kaine's strength is comparable to that of a Class 100 superhuman, as he was shown able to fight three Inheritors - Morlun, Daemos, and Solus - at once and kill the latter with relative ease. His strength extends into his powerful leg muscles, allowing him to leap heights and distances in excess of human capability. Unlike Peter Parker, Kaine generally has no restraints on using his super-strength against enemies with typical human durability, and as such, is capable of severely injuring enemies with normal attacks.needed During his fight against Spider-Man (Otto Octavius), Octavius stated that Kaine is noticeably stronger than him.65 * Superhuman Speed: Kaine is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Kaine's augmented musculature is much more efficient than that of a normal human being. As a result, his muscles produce lesser amounts of fatigue toxins during physical activity than do those of ordinary humans. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Kaine's body is tougher and more resistant to some types of physical injury than that of a normal human. Kaine's bodily tissues are resistant to powerful impact or blunt force trauma. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories, being repeatedly struck with superhuman force or by several powerful energy blasts, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury himself. * Healing Factor: Kaine's physiology was augmented with a limited healing factor. * Superhuman Agility: Kaine's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. In spite of his increased size and mass, Kaine is still just as agile as Spider-Man. * Superhuman Reflexes: Kaine's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are more efficient than those of an ordinary human by a factor of fifteen. * Wall-Crawling: Kaine is also able to stick to virtually any surface and crawl across it just as Spider-Man is capable of. His mental control over this ability has been increased to such a degree, he can rip a wall down just by tugging at it hard enough with his palms. * Mark Of Kaine: This same attribute has also resulted in deformity in his hands. He can channel this same energy endothermically through his hands and leave a severe burn mark on a person by making skin-to-skin contact with them. He typically leaves this mark across a person's face, though it is presumed he can do the same to other parts of the body. Non-offensive usage of this power allows Kaine to easily burn his long hair (along with his beard) to a shorter length without burning himself in the process. * Biological/Organic Webbing Generation: Kaine has the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. * Psychic Alignment with Arthropods: Kaine has an unknown method of creating a psychic alignment with his environment; specifically, a more empathetic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders, he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. * Immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense: Kaine is immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. Due to their sharing the same DNA, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense recognizes Kaine as "self." The Other Feats Faults Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Clones Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Shapeshifters